Operation Longarm: The Final Accord
by Militarist
Summary: Shattered Glass AU. Warlord Optimus Prime orders his Seeker Blurr to encounter Autobot spy Longarm at the neutral territory. At the same time, Leader of Decepticons Megatron orders his (infamous) saboteur Shockwave to trap the Autobots and catch Blurr. Who will success in his task? R&R. Rated T for insults, used by Shockwave and others, and non-graphic violence.


I do not own Transformers. All the rights received to Hasbro.

Used termins:

-Breem - 8,3 minutes;

-Joor – 6 hours;

-Astrocycle – one Cybertronian day;

-Vorn – 83 years;

-Frame, hull – a body of the transformer;

-Servo – a leg of the transformer;

-Manipulator – a hand of the transformer.

The command chamber in Decepticon base, which was located in Polyhex, became almost empty after Megatron had finished the meeting with commanders of brigades. The Leader of Decepticons was still here, sitting near the holographic projection apparatus and waiting for one more person. And that person didn't let him wait for several breems, but only for less than one. It was a mech who possessed a dark green vigorous frame and unique head – it was small compared to his hull and a faceplate on frontal part of it was replaced by a single large optical sensor radiating a chemical green light. Wheels on his servos pointed to his transport form which was, with any doubts, a military armored truck. The mech reported to the Leader in a deep voice:

-Commander, Shockwave is here and waiting for your orders!

-It's good to hear that, Shockwave. I give you a task which can be different from your everycycle duties. You will find out all information at that storage device.

Taking the information bearer, Shockwave asked:

-Why do you use such way to give me a task, commander?

-Even the walls can possess audial sensors, warrior. And about partner… I hope that Red will come with you.

-Understood, commander.

Shockwave had just loaded all the information from device and began to analyze it. So, he had to go to the neutral territory, kick some Autoslags' afts and bring Autocreep Blurr to the base in functional condition. Yesss, that task was different. Shockwave was a skilled sabouteur and usually was ordered to exterminate enemies, not to capture them. Then he decided that even he brought Blurr damaged but still functioned, his mission would be accomplished. That sounded good. Then he thought about other received information. Name "Longarm" sounded familiar to him… because it was the name of slag-sucker who was catched with corpus deliciti by "lady of his spark" (that's how Shockwave's comrades named Red Alert). After understanding what that name meant, 'Con easily made a logical construction within his mind. Afterwards that creep calling himself "an Autobot spy" was in security service's manipulators, he was used as a canal. A canal through which Soundwave sent to Autojunk terabytes of disinformation. And now that channel should be closed, and counterintelligence agents decided to finish that operation by capturing enemy officer who would come to the place of encounter with spy. Mwahhahaha! That operation was, with any doubts, planned by a great mind. And for successful implementation of his task Shockwave needed a partner to break several faceplates. But that wasn't a problem.

When Shockwave came to his chamber, it wasn't empty. At the berth which was large enough for two Cybertronians as our "hero", a femme with blue and white frame was lying at side in recharge rate. Her name was Red Alert, and she was an ex-Autobot who joined the Decepticon fraction several vorns ago. Why she did it, Shockwave still didn't know. The mech walked to the berth and used his fingers to pass over her back, pressing on several tender points. Red Alert began to moving and groaned:

-Sla-ag, why don't you give me chance to see up that dream to its end&

-Because boss gave us a new order to fulfil, pinup.

-Ooohh… Shock, what are your fragging fingers doing at my aft?

-But…

-Take your slagging manipulator away!

-M-he-he-he! – Shockwave was amused by her reaction. Then he gave to Red an information bearer and said:

-That storage device includes all what you need to know about operation.

The femme uploaded information and said sarcastically:

-It seems that you have already found out about a place of action.

-Yes. We will roll out in three breems.

Then Shockwave gave to his partner a cube of energon and went to the table for preparing some useful "tools" which they needed.

After coming to the place of encounter which was a plaza at one of many abandoned towns at Cybertron, 'Cons made some preparations. Red Alert took up sniper position and Shockwave placed remote bombs on the future way of Autobots and then settled himself in one of the empty buildings. But soon he became feeling himself bored. Shockwave was an impatient mech and hated inactivity. Nine breems after their arrival he tried to entertain himself by starting a wrangle with Red by radio communication.

-Red, do your sensors detect any movement?

-No.

-Slag! It seems like they have already fallen in Unicron's maw, haven't they?

-I will be pleased by that news.

-Mha-ho-ha!

After the half of joor that wastes of time appeared in the town. There were nine of them: two Autobots and seven drones as an escort. One of the mechs was Blurr, who possessed a dark blue short smooth frame, and the other one was unknown to pair of 'Cons and his hull was brown with yellow stripes and bulky.

Red Alert activated her radio communicator:

-They were told to have an encounter with agent if you forgot, Shocky!

-I will ensure an encounter to them!

Then the sabouteer activated detonators. A loud "KA-BOOM" shook the air. One of the drones was instantly obliterated and the other one was filled with flinders of bulding's wall destroyed by explosion. While enemies were stunned by unexpected explosion, Shockwave aimed his plasma cannon at the bulky one and made two shots. The first one hit into Autobot's shoulderplate, making him unable to use right manipulator, and the second plasma blast pierced through abdomen armor plate. Autobot fell on the ground, and his "comrades" opened fire at lucky 'Con. At the same time an arrow-like projective hit one of drone's head. Boom, and it's cracked up.

The following skirmish quickly turned into onslaught of Autobot drones which were nothing compare to skilled Decepticon warriors. But Blurr wasn't a simple target and prospered in dodging all the shots but one. Another blast from Shockwave's cannon hit his head, obliterating its left part and one of his optical sensors. The drones were already off-lined, so the Autobot preferred to save himself. He transformed into racecar and drove away. A dark green truck tried to chase him, but Blurr's transport form was known as the fastest car on the Cybertron, so pursuit soon finished without any effort for 'Con.

-RAAARGH! – Shockwave yelled in fury. – Blurr, next time it will be a total SCREW-UP FOR YOU! I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!

From behind a blue and white car drove to raging mech. It transformed into a smooth femme with fiery optics. "Yeah, it's a total screw-up", - she said disappointedly.

-What will we do? The fragging target drove away to the Pit and we will have to come back to boss with empty manipulators! F…ING WELL! – Shockwave growled out.

Red answered by the sound similar to a sad sigh. Yes, they failed despite the off-lining six drones and one… But… what is it? The mech who was shot by her partner… why hadn't his frame become grey yet? And where was one more drone?

-Shockwave, I hope that we still had a chance?

-How?

-That mech which you shot down fell into stasis lock.

-Fragging well. Escort of that Unicron's spawn was too tough.

-Oh no, I think that someone is too arrogant this astrocycle.

-AAARGH! – Shockwave snarled. – And are you sure that he can possess come useful information?

-I hope.

-OK. It will be better than nothing.

While Shockwave was preparing the frame of Autobot for haulage to the base, Red Alert was alarmed by signals on her detectors of movement. It seemed like something was trying to get out from debris of destroyed building. The bulge on femme's left manipulator unpacked into high-tech bow and she took by the other manipulator a rod from her back which transformed into an arrow-shape projective. Meanwhile, a drone was getting out from ruins. Its frame was grey with purple strips, and the visor oh his head radiated a red light. One of drone's manipulators transformed into laser gun, but he didn't have time to shot because Red was faster. Flick, and projective hit the drone, then boom, and his functioning was ended.

-What was that?

-The last drone.

-You should let me use him to discharge my fury, R… darling!

-Yeah, some things are hard to be changed, aren't they, Shocky?

Shockwave answered nothing but growled lightly. He was still enraged and wasn't sure that transporting that piece of junk would change something. Finishing the manipulations with frame of Autoslag, he tried to transform. But there was one more problem. Slag-sucker Blurr had made a lucky shot from his plasma gun which damaged his left manipulator. And in his vehicle mode some parts weren't placed in the right order, causing him to feel pain. However, it wasn't something unusual for saboteur who, due to his temper, hadn't performed yet any operation without taking damage.

-Slag! Can you, darling, aid me?

On Red Alert's faceplate a spiteful smile appeared when she heared partner's voice. But when the femme found out the problem, her smile changed to a sad one.

-Oh Primus, why didn't you receive a cluster of programs with caution?

-That's why my armor is tougher than you, - the mech answered (that was true).

While Red was using a laser scalpel, a tongs and a regenerative gel full of nanites to repair him, Shockwave placed his plasma cannon in another manipulator and was observing the entourage. After the maintenance was finished, both of them transformed and rolled to Polyhex with the trophy on mech's back.

The audience with Optimus Prime cost for Blurr only minor damages of his faceplate made by Warlord's heavy fists. Prime yelled that he wasn't disturbed that Seekers had just been ambushed by Decepticreeps. He yelled that they should have been extinguish sparks of the enemies, but not simply ran away after failure. However, the punishment wasn't hard – Blurr would receive a new optical sensor only after he brought Shockwave's head to Optimus' Chamber of Trophies. But seeker's intuition said to him that this task was impossible.


End file.
